Raiders: Chapter One
by Raider Company
Summary: Chapter One of Raiders. Introducing Gray, Kai, and Hunter at the start of their post apocolyptic adventure.


**_Raiders_** "You're coming up on the target now Gray. Green army jacket, blond hair, 20 meters." A hooded figure says into his microphone as he eyes the target through his sniper scope.

"Feet Kai, use feet you educated twat." Gray grumbles into his own mic, pushing through the crowd.

"65 feet mornon." Kai sighs, steam from the roof vents bellowing around him.

"Copy that." Gray nods, his eyes spotting and fixating on the boy leaning against the wall picking at his nails. Gray starts to speed up his steps, his hot breath pushing clouds out of the vents of his half face gas mask.

Pushing too roughly through the crowd he knocks an old begger to the ground causing a commotion making Hunter look up. He tenses when he sees Grays mask, bolting around the corner he runs out of sight down an alley.

"Shit Kai, he's on the run." Gray barks chasing him into the alley.

"Got it. I'm moving to a new position." Kai responds, standing quickly with his rifle and running across the rooftops.

Gray skids into the alley looking for any sign of Hunter, walking deeper slowly.

"I don't see him, I think he slipped into one of the shop- _ssshhkkk!"_ Gray's words get cut off abruptly.

"Gray?" Kai shouts stopping abruptly and putting his finger to his ear. "Gray!"

Gray jumps back as a blade comes down past his face from behind a dumpster, cutting his dangling microphone cord clean in half. Hunter steps into the light holding out a long tomahawk.

"You're not doing a very good job of killing, Reaper. Kinda hard to sneak up on me with a gas mask and a pair of guns on your belt." Hunter snorts as the two slowly circle each other.

"So what if I've got guns. Everyone here is packing." Gray states eyeing the sharp blade.

"Yea but most are hesitant to use them. You walked like a man on a mission." Hunter twirls his tomahawk.

"Well I didn't have to sneak anyways, the people who sent me wanted me to kill you out in the public and make a statement with the new paint job on the front of that shop." Gray smirks.

"Aw. More than one person wants me dead?" He scoffs.

"Save the flattery for the mourge." Gray gribs reaching back quickly and whiping out a long black M1911 with a red tribal wolf painted down the slide. Hunter freezes and stares over Gray's shoulder.

"What? Expect me to fight fair? I didn't get enough sleep to fight fair." Gray cocks the hammer back and prepares to finish the mission.

Hunter dives to the ground as the ground behind Gray explodes in a firey blast, sending cement and dust everywhere. Gray pushes himself up uneasily, his ears ringing loudly as he turns to the origin of the blast to see three large men in suits walking to them with a belt of grenades and an RPG for each of them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouts shambling to the boy and pulling him up by the sleeve, "Get up now!"

Gray drags him around the corner as another explosion roars, shattering the street where they had lain. Hunter tries to take off but Gray grabs him and pulls him back to the wall roughly.

"Try that again and you're dead sooner than reschudualed!" Gray barks before pulling out his back up mic while firing a few shots around the corner. "Kai we've got Harvesters and I have the target, I need a way out!"

"I've got you. Two blocks to the east then off the cliff. Hand him off with a marker." Kai responds.

"Got it. Be there in a minute." Gray grabs Hunter by the collar and draggs him down the alley before skidding around a corner and breaking just in time to stop before they fall off the 200 foot cliff that seperated the districts of the city.

"Great. What not genius?" Hunter panics, not taking explosives as well as bullets.

"Would you shut up!" Gray snaps pulling out a red, blinking light from his belt and sticking it to Hunter's chest. "Try not to flail too much!"

He gives him a hard shove and Hunter falls over the edge, feefalling and flailing like a fish out of water. Gray spins around pulling out a stainless M93r with three yellow arrows down its slide. He snaps off the safety and unleashes a flurry of lead at the Harvester as they round the corner. He mows down the first two but the last ducks behind a dumpster. Sparks and brick dust fill the air until both guns click empty.

Gray curses and holsters them as he turns, running off the cliff. The last Harvester leans around the dumpster and blows away the ledge with a rocket, the plume of flames singeing through Gray's gloves and into his hands. Gray rolls away from the flames and reaches down hooking his sleeves to his pantlegs, stretching his arms tight canvas wings spread out between them, slowing his fall.

He scans the sky for Hunter's figure. "Have you got the target?" He shouts over the whipping wind.

"Coming up now!" Kai shouts, diving down with his own wing suit to the red blinking light that was attached to the boy.

Kai swoops down and snatches Hunter out of the air then pulls his rip cord, releasing his parachute. The two slowly decend to the ground with Hunter kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Let me go you freaks!" Hunter shouts pounding on Kai's arms.

"Fine then!" Kai snaps, dropping him five feet from the ground.

Hunter does a botched roll and smacks forehead first into the concrete, knocking himself out cold. Kai walks to him while folding up his chute.

"Hey kid get up." He groans poking him with the toe of his boot. Hunter only groans in his unconsciousness.

Kai hears the rip of another chute followed by the stop of boots as Gray lands next to him and starts to quickly fold his chute with his wrists, keeping his hands away.

"Commander we're ready to pull out, things didn't go as planned, he have the body but he's still breathing." Kai says into his earpiece as he eyes Gray.

Gray slowly peals off his crunchy, chared gloves to reveal his already red, blistering hands.

"For now."

 ** _End Of Chapter: One_**


End file.
